


Got that 'Oh' I Mean

by OikawasEmpress



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could totally be seen as friendship, Dream becomes very shy without his mask, Dream has no confidence without his mask, Fluff, Flustered Dream is everything, I live for shy and weak Dream, Implied Sexual Content, It's just talked about in the beginning, M/M, Multi, OT3, One-Shot, Picnic, The skephalo is basically not there, but like if they were all just happy and getting along, date, no wars and stuff, pure fluff, set in the Dream SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasEmpress/pseuds/OikawasEmpress
Summary: People think Dream wears his mask because his face might be scarred or have something wrong with it.When in reality it's quite the opposite.OR:Dream becomes a shy, vulnerable mess without his mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 380





	Got that 'Oh' I Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was inspired by the 'I Think He Knows' song by Taylor Swift, hence the title, but it sort of changed.
> 
> If any of the CC's claim they're uncomfortable with fanfiction and or shipping, this will be taken down.

"I don't want too!" Dream exclaimed in annoyance, arms crossed stubbornly.

And he shouldn't have too. Why were they pressuring him so much? All he wanted was a nice date with his boyfriends, but they wouldn't stop bugging him!

Sapnap grinned. "Come on, you know we'll love you no matter what."

"Yeah, you could have a purple face and we'll still love you." George insisted with a smile.

Dream grumbled slightly. "Why do you guys want to see my face so badly? I'm hideous."

"That's not true." Sapnap pouted.

"How would you know, you've never seen my face." Dream laughed.

George smirked. "Well it's still true purely on principle. Come on, we won't laugh, swear, cross our hearts."

"How about this, if you don't wear the mask while we're out today, we'll...rock your world when we get back home." Sapnap smirked.

Dream scoffed. "You've cave before I will, we both know that."

George hummed. "Uh, what if Sapnap and I fool around and you can watch while eating popcorn?"

"Fine." Dream agreed reluctantly.

But actually doing it was a lot harder. He slowly lifted his hand up to his mask and tugged it off his face, holding it timidly in his hands.

George and Sapnap's eyes widened.

Dream blushed a little under their stares. "What?..." He mumbled.

It was a sight the boys would never forget.

Light freckles on his cheeks, emerald green eyes, nice jaw line, flushed face...

All and all, Dream was, well, hot.

And the cherry on top was how shy Dream seemed to grow the longer the mask stayed off. His cheeks darkened under their stares and he shoved the mask back on his face. "Stop staring like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Sapnap insisted, gently moving the mask off his face with a grin. "You're just...so...well..."

"Pretty." George breathed.

Dream's eyes widened. "Y-You really think so?" 

He stuttered.

Shy Dream stutters.

George felt his face flush red as he shoved his glasses on over his face. "I-I can't take it." He mumbled, looking away from them.

Sapnap laughed. "Sorry Dream, but, you're kinda a hottie." 

"Y-You guys are idiots." Dream insisted shyly. "Can we please just eat now?"

"Of course." Sapnap smiled.

They were having a nice picnic outside, which of course meant anyone could see them.

They heard a loud shriek and turned to see Bad and Skeppy, looking at Dream with jaws dropped.

"HOLY MUFFIN WHO IS THAT?" Bad gasped.

"Why is he so pretty?" Skeppy asked in disbelief.

Dream's face heated up all over against and he rammed his head into George's shoulder, gripping onto his arm tightly. "Stop staring at me!" He grumbled.

"It's Dream guys." Sapnap laughed.

"I don't believe you." Skeppy deadpanned.

Bad smirked. "When Dream gets back he's not gonna be happy."

"No guys, it's really Dream." George chuckled.

Dream shyly lifted his head to look over at the boys with a frown. "...Hey." He mumbled.

Bad and Skeppy's eyes widened when they realized it was in fact Dream. "HOLY-" Bad smacked his hand over Skeppy's mouth. 

"Um, wow, well, um, enjoy your date guys, we'll be on our way, uh, looking good Dream." Bad rambled awkwardly before dragging Skeppy away with him.

Dream groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Why is everyone being so weird!?"

"Because you're like, the cutest thing ever." George grinned like an idiot, leaning over and planting kisses all over the side of Dream's head.

Sapnap smirked. "We got lucky, didn't we George?"

"Absolutely." George teased.

"Stop it!" Dream exclaimed, curling up in a ball to try to avoid their stares, burning up from embarrassment.

George chuckled. "I'm sorry Dream, I'm sorry." He took Dream's face in his hands gently and lifted his head to look at him.

Dream smiled shyly. "You guys really think I look okay?"

The moment Sapnap saw his smile, he placed a hand over his chest and winced. "My heart...can't take it..." He groaned.

"Trust me, you look great." George chuckled, kissing his forehead.

Dream smiled a little and placed a hand to his forehead. "I've never gotten a forehead kiss before." He grinned, cheeks a pink tint.

Sapnap and George nearly died at the sight.


End file.
